listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Recurring characters
The following is a list of recurring characters appearing in more than one episode (usually not counting two-parters) of a TV show who are killed and not resurrected. This also includes characters significant to the plot of the series as a whole even if they only appear in one episode. Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Principal Flutie - Eaten by Kyle, Tor, Rhonda, and Heidi, possessed by the spirits of hyenas. *Luke - Stabbed in the back by Buffy with a stake. *Darla - Stabbed by Angel with a stake. (although in the Angel series she is resurrected) *The Master - Impaled on a piece of broken wood by Buffy. *The Anointed One - Locked in a cage by Spike and raised into a ray of sunlight, destroying him. *Jenny Calendar - Neck snapped by Angelus. *Kendra - Throat slit by Drusilla *Allan Finch - Accidentally stabbed by Faith with a stake *Mr. Trick - Stabbed in the back by Faith with a stake *Larry Blaisdell - Killed by the Mayor with a tail whip, breaking his neck *Principal Snyder - Eaten by the Mayor *Harmony Kendall - Blood drained by a vampire. (turning her into one later) *Mayor Richard Wilkins - Blown up by Giles with explosives *Veruca - Bitten in the throat by Oz in werewolf form *Maggie Walsh - Impaled by Adam with a spike on his arm *Forrest - Impaled by Adam with the spike on his arm *Adam - Killed when Buffy pulled out his uranium power supply *Colonel McNamara - Mauled to death by a demon *Dreg - Slashed by a Knight of Byzantium *Joyce Summers - Died of a brain aneurysm *Jinx - Stabbed by Ben *Glory/Ben - Smothered by Giles with his hand. *Warren Mears - Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow. *Jonathan Levinson - Stabbed by Andrew More on the way Burn Notice *Phillip Cowan - Shot by one of Carla's assassins. *Bill Johnson - Blown up by Derek (working for Victor) with a bomb. *Carla Baxter - Shot by Fiona with a sniper rifle. *Victor Stecker-Epps - Shot by Michael, at his request. *Tom Strickler - Shot in the chest twice by Michael. *Diego Garza - Thrown off a balcony by Gilroy. *Mason Gilroy - Blown up by Simon with an explosive device. *John Barrett - Killed when Michael flipped the car he was driving over, causing it to crash. *Marv - Shot by one of Brennen's men. *Tyler Brennen - Stabbed in the chest by Larry with a knife. *'Management' - Presumed dead, as all members of his organization but Anson were taken down at the beginning of Season 5, and if he had been taken alive they could have interrogated him. *Max - Shot by Tavian. *Tavian Korzha - Jumped off a balcony. *Larry Sizemore - Blown up by Fiona with a block of T4. *'Anson Fullerton' - Shot by Tyler Gray. *Nate Westen - Shot by Tyler Gray. *Tyler Gray - Shot by Tom Card. *Tom Card - Shot in the head by Michael. *Jason Bly - Blown up inside his car by a cartel member with a grenade. Digimon *Devimon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. (He later returned as a ghost, but was re-killed when Magnamon destroyed Kimeramon) *Datamon - Dropped computer viruses into the core of the Dark Network, and was subsequently sucked into it and destroyed. *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate (though his main target was Myotismon). *Wizardmon - Sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon from Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack. Unlike other good Digimon he was not reborn in Primary Village, but did return as a ghost. *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon. *MetalSeadramon - Destroyed when WarGreymon used Nova Force to send his River of Power attack back through him. *Etemon - As MetalEtemon, dented by Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer, then impaled by SaberLeomon with his claw. *Puppetmon - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. *Machinedramon - Sliced into pieces and destroyed by WarGreymon with his claw. *Piedmon - Knocked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny (disintegrating him) by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Giga Missile. *Apocalymon - Destroyed when Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari used their digivices to contain his Total Annihilation attack and send it back at him. *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon with Magna Explosion. *BlackWarGreymon - Sacrificed himself to seal the gateway to the digital world. *Arukenimon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with an evil spirit attack from the mouth on his shoulder. *Mummymon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist. *Myotismon - As MaloMyotismon, destroyed by Imperialdramon with Giga Crusher. *Yukio Oikawa - Mortally wounded from having MaloMyotismon inside him. On death he transformed himself into energy and remains in the digital world. Digimon Tamers *Mihiramon - Thrown into the air and destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Sandiramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Sinduramon - Knocked into the water by Growlmon's Pyro Blaster, electrocuting him with the electricity he absorbed earlier. *Pajiramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri Beam. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Taomon with Talisman of Light. *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Kumbhiramon - Destroyed when Leomon slashed him with his sword. *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster to the face point blank. *Majiramon - Head crushed by Cyberdramon. *Leomon - Impaled by Beelzemon with his hand. He absorbed his data. Leomon's spirit seems to return later. *Makuramon - Head crushed by Beelzemon. He absorbed his data. *Behemoth - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbed his data. *Evil Jeri - Impaled by Gallantmon with his hand. *D-Reaper - Devolved into its most basic form by Yamaki, the Monster Makers, and MegaGargomon with Juggernaut, whose effects caused it to permanently disappear afterward. Dollhouse *Joe Hearn - Beaten to death by November with the assassin imprint. *Nolan Kinnard - Stabbed by Priya *November - As Mellie, shot herself in the head. *Boyd Langton - Blew himself up with a set of explosives to destroy Rossum. *Laurence Dominic - Presumed killed by butchers *Ivy - Presumed killed by butchers *Paul Ballard - Shot by a butcher *Topher Brink - Blew himself up to return the butchers to their original state Dragonball Z *Raditz - Mortally wounded by Piccolo with Special Beam Cannon, and finished off by Piccolo offscreen. *Nappa - Thrown into the air and destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave. *Cui - Punched into the air and destroyed by Vegeta in a fireworks explosion. *Dodoria - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave. *Appule - Killed when Vegeta broke out of the rejuvenation attack, presumably with an energy blast. *Zarbon - Energy wave shot through his chest by Vegeta. *Guldo - Decapitated by Vegeta, then killed with quick energy blast. *Burter - Knocked out by Goku, then neck stomped on by Vegeta with his knee. *Recoome - Knocked out by Goku, then killed by Vegeta with an energy wave. *Jeice - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy blast to the face point blank. *Malaka - Killed when Goku's power level overloaded the computers on Planet Frieza causing the building to explode. *Guru - Died of old age. *Salt - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko. *Mustard - Destroyed by Gohan with a Masenko. *Vinegar - Destroyed by Gohan with an energy wave, along with Spice. *Spice - Destroyed by Gohan with an energy wave, along with Vinegar. *Frieza - Chopped to pieces by Trunks and destroyed with an energy wave. *King Cold - Destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave. *Android 19 - Destroyed by Vegeta with a Big Bang attack. *Dr. Gero - Head kicked off by 17, who then stomped on it and crushed it. *King Kai - Destroyed when Cell selfdestructed and blew up King Kai's planet. *Bubbles - Destroyed when Cell selfdestructed and blew up King Kai's planet. *Gregory - Destroyed when Cell selfdestructed and blew up King Kai's planet. *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha, losing the ultimate beam struggle to him. *Spopovich - Blown up by Babidi with his magic. *Yamu - Destroyed by Pui Pui with an energy wave. *Pui Pui - Destroyed by Vegeta with an energy wave to the chest point blank. *Yakon - Ate too much of Goku's energy and exploded. *Dabura - Turned into a cookie and eaten by Majin Buu. *Babidi - Head punched off by Majin Buu. *Van Zant - Destroyed by Evil Buu with an energy wave. *Smitty - Super Buu turned to liquid and went down his throat, causing him to expand and explode. *Captain Ginyu - Destroyed by Super Buu with a Human Extinction Attack. *General Tao - Destroyed by Super Buu with a Human Extinction Attack. *Kid Buu - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (Although he is reincarnated into a human boy named Uub, who is not evil and has no memory of being Kid Buu) Note: Evil Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu are the same character Family Guy *Jonathan Weed - Choked on a dinner roll *Francis Griffin - Killed when Peter accentally fell on top of him *Vern and Johnny - Shot multiple times by Stewie *Diane Simmons - Shot by Stewie and fell off a cliff *Bertram - Shot in the chest and head by Stewie with a crossbow *Kool-Aid Man - Shattered by Evil Stewie with a baseball bat Firefly *Lawrence Dobson - Shot in his good eye by Mal, then shot again "just to make sure" (occurs in the comics) *Hands of Blue - Incinerated by Wash with the jet flare of Serenity (occurs in the comics) *Shepherd Book - Killed by an Alliance gunship *Wash - Killed by a Reaver harpoon *Reavers - Some crash their ships into Alliance ships, the rest are killed by River Gundam Wing *Darlian - Killed by Lady Une with a bomb. What appeared to be the most direct cause of death was falling rubble from the explosion. *Otto - Crashed the Tallgeese into the Sanc Kingdom to take it back from the Alliance. *Inspector Acht - Mobile suit slashed by Trowa, blowing it up. *Lieutenant Trant - Killed when his and Duo's attacks collided and exploded, as he was caught in the explosion. *Colonel Tsubarov - Killed by one of Wufei's fire attacks while he was destroying the Lunar Base. *Duke Dermail - Blown up inside his ship by three White Fang soldiers. *Lieutenant Nichol - Crashed his mobile suit into a White Fang ship, sacrificing himself on behalf of the Gundams. *Treize Khushrenada - Mobile suit blown up when Wufei stabbed it with his Gundam's wepaon. *Professor G - Detonated explosives, sacrificing himself to engage Peacemillion's engines and kill Quinze. *Doctor J - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives the five scientists placed. *Master O - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. *Instructor H - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. *Doktor S - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. *Quinze - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. James Bond *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Dropped down an industrial chimney by Bond. *Valentin Zukovsky - Shot by Elektra King. Kim Possible *Monkey Fist - Permanently turned to stone by Yono. Kong *Onimous - Thrown into quicksand by Kong. *Ramone De La Porta - Life force sucked out by Harpy in a ritual to release Chiros. Although it is returned, and his body still lives, his spirit was broken so he is effectively dead. *Harpy - Thrown into a bolt of lightning (caused by Lua's incantations) by Tann, turning her to stone. *Chiros - Resealed inside his stone tablet by Kong, then smashed. Monster Rancher *Moo - He and the Phoenix destroyed each other in an explosion of light. His evil soul later returned, but was destroyed for good when the Phoenix charged at him and hit him directly. Resurrected at the end of Season 2 All deaths in Season 2 (exception of android Melcarba) were reversed when Moo was destroyed, except for the death of Moo himself. Those evil were resurrected as purified monsters, except Durahan (who later turns good at the end of Season 3). *Gali - Killed by Mocchi with Mocchi Cannon. *Gray Wolf - Baddie crest stabbed by Tiger with his horn. *Naga - Nearly knocked off a cliff by Mocchi with Mocchi Cannon, and chose to let go and fall to his death despite the Searchers' attempts to save him. *Lilim - Stabbed by Durahan with his sword, offscreen. *Evil General Durahan - Iron Bird was shot down and blown up by Moo's troops. *Mocchi - Fused into the Phoenix, and the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other. *Suezo - Fused into the Phoenix, and the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other. *Golem - Fused into the Phoenix, and the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other. *Tiger - Fused into the Phoenix, and the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other. *Hare - Fused into the Phoenix, and the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other. Sailor Moon *Jedite - Put into an eternal frozen state by Queen Beryl and vanished into eternal darkness of "Eternal Sleep". Although his actual death may have occurred when Serena destroyed the Negaverse along with the Negaforce. *Neflite - Impaled by Housenka (one of Zoycite's monsters) with thorns from her arm. *Zoycite - Killed by Queen Beryl with her crystal ball. *Malachite - Destroyed when Sailor Moon reflected his lethal energy blade back at him. *Queen Beryl - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power Unite. *Negaforce - While combined with Queen Beryl, was destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power Unite. *Rubeus - Blew up his ship with him still on it, in a vain attempt to destroy the Sailor Scouts. *Emerald - Turned into a dragon by Wiseman and destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Scepter Elimination. *Sapphire - Killed by Wiseman with an energy wave. *Prince Diamond - Sacrificed himself to save Sailor Moon from Wiseman's attack. Was impaled by two energy blades. *Wiseman - Destroyed by Princess Serena and Princess Rini with an energy explosion powered by two silver crystals. *Eugeal - Crashed her car over a cliff into the sea due to Mimet putting acid snails in her car to corrode the brakes. *Mimet - Plug on Eugeal's enlarging device pulled by Telulu while Mimet was still inside it, causing her to fall into a pit of nothingness. *Telulu - Destroyed when her plant monster, Big Bertha, turned on her, grabbed her, and selfdestructed. *Byruit - Mosaic Blaster rebounded on her due to Sailor Moon damaging her nanocuff. Her own nanomachines dissolved her. *Cyprin and Petirol - Destroyed each other with their own attacks, directed at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, who tricked them into doing so. *Kaorinite - Struck by Mistress 9 with lightning, throwing her into an electric wall. *Sailor Pluto - Helicopter blown up by several Daimons with Sailor Pluto still inside it. *Germatoid - Stabbed in the eye by Sailor Uranus with her saber. *Mistress 9 - Overpowered from within by Hotaru, whom she was possessing. *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed when Sailor Moon, as Super Sailor Moon, entered him and destroyed his core. *Zirconia - Destroyed when Queen Nehelenia escaped her mirror. Sonic *Eggman Nega - Trapped in the Ifrit's dimension as a result of the battle with the Ifrit; Abandoned by Silver and Espio, and portal was sealed by Shadow and Metal Sonic. Presumably died of dehydration in there, since he hasn't made a mainstream reappearance since. *Metal Sonic - Kicked into the air by Classic Sonic, and exploded Soul Eater *Medusa - Driven out of Rachel and destroyed by Maka with Genie Hunter. *Arachne - Impaled by Asura with his hand. He eats her soul afterward. *Demon - Eaten by Soul. *Asura - Punched in the face by Maka, destroying him since she rendered his soul unstable by showing bravery in his presence. Supernatural *Mary Winchester - Burned to death on the ceiling by Azazel with his power. *John Winchester - Killed offscreen by Azazel as part of their deal. *Ash - Killed offscreen when demons burned down the Roadhouse. *Andy Gallagher - Mauled to death by a demon summoned by Ava. *Ava Wilson - Neck snapped by Jake. *Jake Talley - Shot multiple times by Sam. *Azazel - Shot in the heart by Dean with the Colt. *Gordon Walker - While a vampire, decapitated by Sam with razor wire. *Victor Henriksen - Killed by Lilith in an explosion of white light. (although his spirit implies that she slowly tortured them before killing them) *Bela Talbot - Killed offscreen by Hellhounds, as part of a deal she made ten years ago. *Pamela Barnes - Stabbed by a demon. *Alastair - Killed by Sam with his power. *Uriel - Stabbed by Anna with an angel-killing sword. *Lilith - Killed by Sam with his power. *Ruby - Stabbed by Dean with the demon-killing knife. *Jo Harvelle - Slashed by a Hellhound. *Ellen Harvelle - Blew herself up with a bomb to kill the Hellhounds. *Anna - Destroyed by Michael with his power. *Zachariah - Stabbed in the throat by Dean with an angel-killing sword. *Gabriel - Stabbed by Lucifer with an angel-killing sword. *Mark Campbell - Neck snapped by the Alpha Shapeshifter. *Christian Campbell - Neck snapped by the Alpha Vampire. *Alpha Shapeshifter - Decapitated by Crowley. *Christian Campbell (demon) - Stabbed in the back by Dean with the demon-killing knife. *Gwen Campbell - Shot by the Khan worm, possessing Dean. *Samuel Campbell - Shot in the head by Sam. *Rufus Turner - Stabbed by the Khan worm, possessing Bobby. *Lenore - Killed by Castiel with his power, at her request. *Eve - Bit Dean while he (unbeknownst to her) had phoenix ash (her only weakness) in his blood, as he drank some with a shot of whiskey. *Dr. Visyak - Mortally wounded offscreen by Crowley and/or Castiel to use her blood for the purgatory ritual. *Balthazar - Stabbed in the back by Castiel with an angel-killing sword. *Raphael - Exploded when Castiel snapped his fingers, using his power to destroy him. *Dr. Gaines - Bibbed by Dick Roman. (forcing him to eat himself) *Bobby Singer - Shot in the head by Dick Roman. *Frank Devereaux - Killed offscreen by Leviathans *Dick Roman - Stabbed in the neck by Dean with the bone of a nun dipped in the blood of Castiel (fallen angel), Crowley (ruler of the fallen), and Alpha Vampire (father of a fallen race) *Meg - Stabbed by Crowley with an angel-killing sword *Kevin Tran - Smote by Gadreel on orders from Metatron Tomb Raider trilogy *Alister Fletcher - Shot by Lara's doppelganger *Jacqueline Natla - Struck by Lara with Thor's hammer sending her falling into a pool of eitr Winx Club *Kerborg - Destroyed by Faragonda and Griffin with Vallax Venum. *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla with Charmix Convergence. *Shadow Avalon - Presumably he and the surviving shadow creatures were all destroyed when Darkar was destroyed. *Valtor/Baltor - Destroyed when Bloom entered his mind and extinguished his flame with Dragon Fire Fury (in other versions she puts out his flame with fairy dust) Season 4 *Duman - Trapped in a magic sphere and destroyed by Nabu. *Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos - Possibly fell to their deaths when Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula freeze them and they fall into a crevice Yu-Gi-Oh! *Gansley - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. *Crump - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. *Johnson - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. *Nesbitt - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. *Lector - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. *Noah Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world when he destroyed it himself and was still inside it at the time, although it is speculated by characters that he saved his mind on a backup drive. *Gozaburo Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world when Noah used a satellite attack to blow up the fortress it was stationed in. He survived only long enough to appear in the real world as a beast of fire, trying (and failing) to eat the blimp before he disappeared for good. *Yami Marik - Destroyed when Marik forfeited a shadow duel to Yami. *Great Leviathan - Destroyed by Yami with his power. *Zorc - Destroyed by the Creator of Light with the rays of light from her eyes. *Yami Bakura - Was merged with Zorc when the Creator of Light destroyed him, and was therefore destroyed along with him. Category:Other